Kastera1000's Fanon
Kastera1000's Fanon is the desired canon of Kastera1000. Background The major canon of Fallout and Fallout 2 are not discussed in this article because of their confirmed status from future games (mostly Fallout: New Vegas). Instead, this article will only focus on Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Side quests have been deemed largely irrelevant unless explicitly discussed. All of this material is, of course, subject to change. ''Fallout 3'' I made an effort to create some form of government in the Capital Wasteland, since it is completely ridiculous that no such thing exists after 200 years, even though the New California Republic formed a little more than 100 years after the Great War. Major * The Lone Wanderer was an all around good guy – "The Capital Wasteland proved a cruel inhospitable place, but the Lone Wanderer refused to surrender to the vices that had claimed so many others. The values passed on from father to child – selflessness, compassion, honor – guided this noble soul through countless trials and triumphs." * The Lone Wanderer activated Project Purity themselves and turned the modified Forced Evolutionary Virus over to the Brotherhood of Steel, who incinerated the sample before it could fall into the wrong hands again. * The Brotherhood of Steel was victorious over the Enclave's conquest, and destroyed their installations around Virginia, particularly Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base. However, before Liberty Prime bathed Raven Rock in nuclear fire, President John Henry Eden remote uplinked to a terminal within a secure bunker several miles beneath the White House where he has remained silent ever since, unable to communicate with what little of the Enclave remains. * After Project Purity was activated and the Enclave threat was quelled, the Lone Wanderer returned to Vault 101 where Amata Almodovar had ascended to Overseer and was convinced to open the vault to the outside. * Rivet City became a major player in the Capital Wasteland when it and the Brotherhood of Steel joined forces to maintain and improve Project Purity. Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel continued inching away from the doctrine of the original Brotherhood until it was impossible to distinguish their interests from Rivet City. Elder Lyons remained a part of the Rivet City Council until his death in 2293, at which point Sarah Lyons replaced him as Elder and Councilman; Arthur Maxson was promoted to Sentinel and began heading the Lyon's Pride. * Between 2283 and the mid-2290s, Rivet City's influence had spread into The Mall and efforts were being made to eradicate the super mutant threat in order to later excavate the metros, the Museums of Technology and History and reclaim the Capitol. The super mutants were pushed out of Washington, D.C., but became a threat to the northwestern Capital Wasteland. Bit by bit, the D.C. Metro tunnels were excavated and pacified enough to allow Rivet City to set up trade networks with the help of the Brotherhood; these connected Rivet City with The Mall, Megaton, Canterbury Commons, and Vault 101 by 2296. By promoting agricultural, military and communications technology, the Republic of Columbia would become a veritable political entity. * The Rivet City Council slowly evolved into the Congress of the Republic of Columbia where representatives wrote the framework of a Constitution. Meeting in the reclaimed Capitol, the Congress was initially made of 12 representatives from Rivet City, the Mall, the Brotherhood of Steel, Megaton, Canterbury Commons and Vault 101 in 2294; the Congress was joined by Grayditch in 2299, Warrington in 2304, Arefu in 2312, and Big Town and Paradise Falls in 2317. * By applying Leaf Mother Laurel's liniment to Harold's heart, the Lone Wanderer accelerating his growth. By 2310, the entire northern half of the Capital Wasteland, from Oasis to Canterbury Commons, witnessed barren, cracked earth transforming into green and fresh vegetation. In conjunction with the still functioning Project Purity, agriculture became a possibility and the people of the Capital Wasteland were no longer forced to scratch out an existence through scavenging from supermarkets. Bob the Tree overwhelmed Harold in 2298; although his journey ended after 225 years, his last contribution to man was decomposing his body to nourish the so called "Tree of Life". * The Brotherhood learned of Vault 87's role in the super mutant plague from the Lone Wanderer in 2278, but could not address the issue when they had so few soldiers. However, in 2320, the Army of the Republic of Columbia was large enough to assault the vault without leaving the rest of the Republic vulnerable. The army also pushed the super mutants hordes from their posts in the northwest over the next two years. The super mutant threat in the Capital Wasteland had been quelled, but a few tribal bands of super mutants continued to eke out existence west of Vault 87, out of the mind of Columbia. Minor * The Lone Wanderer removed the fire ant threat from Grayditch, killed the fire ant queen and destroyed the FEV mutagen, citing that Lesko's theories were in error, and beyond correction, leaving the Lone Wanderer with no choice. Grayditch was awarded the first seat in the Columbian Congress after the original six in 2299, after the population had rebounded due to its role as a resting point between Megaton and the Citadel. * Mister Burke, Allistair Tenpenny's gopher, was killed by the Lone Wanderer after Burke gunned down Lucas Simms, sheriff of Megaton, who was attempting an arrest after the Lone Wanderer had deactivated the nuclear bomb in the center of town. Ghouls were eventually allowed into Tenpenny Tower after Allistair Tenpenny's death in 2286 from respiratory failure. With the extra residents, Herbert "Daring" Dashwood supervised an expedition to reclaim the nearby town of Warrington and secure Warrington Station for transportation to Washington, D.C.. Warrington would eventually be granted a seat in the Columbian Congress in 2304. * Arefu entered into an alliance with The Family, whereby Arefu exchanged blood packs for protection. The town expanded and its economy grew through mirelurk fishing. It was granted a seat in the Columbian Congress in 2312. * The slavers of Paradise Falls were assaulted by the Army of Columbia in 2316, either killing or imprisoning all slavers. Paradise Falls remained a major settlement for the Northern Capital Wasteland, and with Harold's growth allowing agriculture, it became the hub for agricultural commerce soon after. The Railroad also relocated its headquarters from the Temple of the Union to Paradise Falls as a historical slap in the face. Paradise Falls was granted a seat in the Columbian Congress in 2317. * The Lone Wanderer put a stop to the super mutant raids on Big Town in 2277 and taught the residents how to defend themselves, but it would remain a small town until the agricultural boom of the 2310s. After that, the town became a major stopping point for caravans and farmers between Paradise Falls and Megaton. It would join Paradise Falls in the Columbian Congress in 2317. * The Brotherhood Outcasts recognized the expansion of the Republic of Columbia and began scavenging technology to the south, further into Virginia, to avoid conflict and their ultimate destruction. * With the death of Commander Jabsco, Talon Company fell into disarray. Talon Company mercs either left the Capital Wasteland or continued to offer their services as unaffiliated mercenaries. * The raiders of the Capital Wasteland continued to be an issue on the frontiers of the Republic of Columbia, and mostly remained in the western Capital Wasteland as small war bands of 5-10, with the exception to Lamplight (formerly Little Lamplight) which numbered in the hundreds. After the expulsion of raiders from Columbia and a campaign to push the raiders from Evergreen Mills to protect Warrington, the raiders headed north, slaughtered the children within Little Lamplight and set up camp. Add-ons * The Lone Wanderer aided the Brotherhood Outcasts in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation and unlocked the vault within the VSS bunker. However, the Lone Wanderer took all of the historical artifacts within, leaving the Brotherhood Outcasts with a couple standard issue firearms and grenades, but a whole facility of data. Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel reclaimed the outpost in 2281 when the Outcasts left, but by then all the tech had been taken and the information systems wiped clean. * Through superior equipment and capability, Ishmael Ashur and the raiders of The Pitt quelled the slave rebellion, killing over one-third of all workers. Wernher is captured alive, bound and thrown into the steelyard to be torn apart by trogs; however, slaves sent into the steel yard who comeback alive do not admit to seeing any sign of Wernher, not even a blood spatter. Regardless, Dr. Sandra Kundanika developed a vaccine for the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion in 2284. After a life of blood, cerebrospinal, and lymph node samples, Marie Ashur could finally see a Pitt without plague and one where slavery is no longer a necessary evil as more people voluntarily come to The Pitt and build it up to a regional powerhouse. * With the help of the Lone Wanderer, Desmond Lockheart finally overcame his centuries old rival Professor Calvert in 2278 and Lockheart could move on to his next opponent in the Great Game. As the voice of the Transcendent One suddenly went silent, the tribals of Point Lookout became lost and began to dissipate. An attack by swampfolk in 2283 completely destroyed what little remained of the tribals. The Lone Wanderer also took Marcella's pleas and destroyed the Krivbeknih against the obelisk of Ug-Qualtoth in the Virulent Underchambers of the Dunwich building. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Major * With the aid of Yes Man, the Courier led an army of Securitrons to victory at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, ensuring that the Free Economic Zone of New Vegas would flourish in the coming years under their control. The New California Republic and their Rangers were driven back to the Mojave Outpost and Caesar's Legion was relinquished back west, mainly into Arizona, southeastern Utah, northwestern New Mexico and southern Colorado. * The reputations of NCR President Aaron Kimball and General Lee Oliver were forever tarnished by the Mojave Campaign. Kimball stripped Oliver of his rank for the embarrassment and Oliver commits suicide shortly thereafter. * Caesar died in 2284 after his brain tumor remained unnoticed. Lanius became Caesar, but with no consideration for Edward Sallow's vision for the Legion, the Legion began to quickly unravel due to infighting; slave revolts were common and with a new campaign led by competent Generals Cassandra Moore and James Hsu, the NCR invaded Arizona and took Flagstaff, which was the nail in the coffin for a united Caesar's Legion. Lanius was captured in Phoenix and executed by firing squad in 2287. By 2290, only small holdings of raiders that hold onto the ideals of the Legion remain in Colorado, New Mexico and Utah. Minor * Freeside flourished alongside New Vegas after the New California Republic was pushed from the region. With help from the Securitrons, the Kings actually made Freeside one of the more stable settlements in the region. * Novac and Goodsprings were put on the map following the Courier's influence on the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, with reputations of growing economies based on scrap and water, respectively. Frontier justice was restored in Primm thanks to Sheriff Meyers picking up the slack; it remained nothing more than a budget New Vegas, having no need to expand. * Rumors of Jacobstown were heard in a more positive light following the Courier's help. A cure for nightkin schizophrenia was eventually discovered by Dr. Henry in the spring of 2283 and the presence of Marcus and Keene encouraged super mutants and nightkin from all over to travel to Jacobstown to live out the rest of their existence, away from the judgement of all too many human and ghoul settlements; some even abandoned Black Mountain to rejoin Marcus after they heard of Jacobstown's success. Without a large and committed population, the State of Utobitha fell apart and was scattered in the wind. * The Brotherhood of Steel remained in their bunker at Hidden Valley, but quickly snatched Helios One back after the New California Republic withdrew from the region. Although, the Courier irreversibly set the power grid to deliver power to the full region much to the Brotherhood's chagrin, but to the Followers of the Apocalypse's satisfaction. * Even with adequate power, the Followers of the Apocalypse found an independent New Vegas to be overwhelming at times, but nevertheless helped all who came to them. * The Fiends organized an attack on Camp McCarran during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and managed to capture it before a company of Securitrons steamrolled the raiders. The Fiends still hold territory in Outer and Northern Vegas, particularly Vault 3, but with only Motor-Runner to lead them, they remain wary of trying something big anytime soon. * Left alone by the Courier, the Powder Gangers retained the New California Republic Correction Facility and continued their raids on small caravans... that is, until a joint effort between Goodsprings and Novac mercenaries wiped the Powder Gangers off the map. Those that survived eventually ran out of explosives and succumbed to the desert. * With nothing more to hold them in the Mojave, the Great Khans saw their chance during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and fled into the wind swept plains of Wyoming with a portion of the Powder Gangers. With little resistance, the Great Khans began an empire. Realizing the use of those unfit to raid, the Great Khans expanded the expire through commerce and actually relied on raiding less and less; those who still could fight made up the army of the empire. Add-ons * The Sierra Madre remained a place of mystery and legend avoided by most, but sought after by treasure hunters with more greed than common sense. ** Father Elijah, the bitter man who thought he could unify the wasteland under his iron fist instead was trapped within the vault of the Sierra Madre Casino by the Courier, eventually being driven to suicide. But before he did, he looked back on his life and remembered Veronica, the young girl who was the only one to ever trust and believe him; he left her so that he could better the wasteland, and in doing so, he had squandered his chance. In realizing this, he could only scream, place a revolver against his head, and pull the trigger. ** Dog and God were merged into a single being, who barely possessed a faltering memory of his previous minds and what had happened in the Sierra Madre. His only reminder were the bright and welcoming lights of the casino he looked upon when he passed the threshold of the Sierra Madre's gate. With nothing left for him here, the new mutant headed west to live out his days. ** Unable to let go of the Old World and overcome his greed, Dean Domino forced the hand of the Courier who spilled Domino's blood on the stage of The Tampico. Even though Dean's corpse turned to dust and his tuxedo tattered with the ages, his hologram continued to sing and entertain a theatre that echoed in emptiness. ** Taking the epitaph of Vera Keyes to heart, Christine Royce let go and looked to begin again. With her contractual and personal mission complete, she abandoned the Circle of Steel and directed her life toward preserving the Sierra Madre, warning those who sought to exploit what they didn't understand. The ghost people eventually came to understand her as a natural part of the City of the Dead, just as she came to understand that they embodied the cruel twisted ways of the Old World... and not a lot had changed since then. * The War for Zion proved to be a boon for some and the downfall for others. By being spared desecration by the White Legs, Zion lived on as an unsoiled sanctuary in an otherwise corrupted wasteland. ** In his darkest hour, Joshua Graham was convinced to spare the war chief of the White Legs, and the raging fire that burned within him was dampened. Still abiding to his faith, he fought with righteous vigor against those who threatened the New Canaanites, yet his new spirit brought about an ebb in the legends of the Burned Man, a welcome sacrifice in Graham's eyes. ** As screams of hatred and anguish pierced throughout the canyons of Zion, Daniel wept and prayed for all who had been slain, even Zion's aggressors. His efforts to keep the innocence of the tribals had fallen on deaf ears, and although he continued strengthening the faith of the Sorrows, he was haunted by his defeat for years to come. ** After their victory over the White Legs, the Dead Horses returned to their home at Dead Horse Point and celebrated Joshua Graham; the Sorrows remained in Zion Canyon with Daniel, but Graham's sparing of Salt-Upon-Wounds taught them a lesson that Daniel's preaching never could: there was strength in retribution, but even more strength in mercy. The once proud White Legs were humiliated by their defeat at Three Mary's and even more so when Salt-Upon-Wounds himself retreated with his tail between his legs. The 80s of Utah recognized the weakness of the White Legs and the tribe was broken and scattered in the following years. ** The defeat of the White Legs was only the beginning for the Happy Trails Caravan Company's prosperity. Not only would the caravan company consistently trade with the New Canaanites in Zion, but the Dead Horses and Sorrows banded together and drove the 80s back north across U.S. Route 50, further opening more markets. * The Big Empty endured as a shining example of the best and worst of humanity's seemingly inexhaustible brain: a wondrous, yet dangerous place. ** The Think Tank, despite their deranged outlook on the world, was spared by the Courier. Still, they remained trapped within the central dome oblivious to a world outside the crater, unable to further exploit it. Yet Mobius, in spite of his insanity, had retained what humanity the Think Tank had lost long ago, and by keeping the Think Tank within, may have saved the entire wasteland. ** The Courier's curiosity took them to every crevasse the Big Empty had and in doing so, they discovered the personality chips that Mobius so callously discarded, restoring The Sink to its former glory. The Courier still stopped in from time to time, even if just to listen to the personalities hum and beep. * In stopping any nuclear missiles from launching, ED-E paid the ultimate price, sizzling and sputtering as the lights faded from his chassis. Life in the NCR and Legion carried on, and no one was the wiser that a small robot was their savior from nuclear fire. Having learned lessons from the Courier, Ulysses remained on the cliffs of the Divide, meditating on what was said. History had proven that one man can build an entire community and make it stronger. Although the Courier left, Courier Six would stay and watch over this community, even if the storms of the Divide had swept it away. Category:Kastera1000